


If I Run Away Will You Bring Me Back? (Always)

by LegaciesNews



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, Hizzie2020, Hope and Lizzie, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegaciesNews/pseuds/LegaciesNews
Summary: Hope decided to leave the school because she feels like she isn’t wanted anymore, when Lizzie finds out she runs after her and tries to bring her girl home.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	If I Run Away Will You Bring Me Back? (Always)

Standing waiting for the bus Hope wished someone stopped her and told her to stay. All she ever wanted was to be wanted. To her right was a loud snoring homeless man who obviously needed a shower. On the left was a women clinching her purse afraid someone was going to take it from her. Taking out her phone one more time Hope realized no one cared and turned it off on the empty notification screen. 

The bus approached and opened its doors “one way bus to New Orleans” the speaker announced 

Hope looked around and saw no one.

“Are you getting on the doors aren’t going to be open forever” The bus driver said 

Hope shook her head “yes I am sorry I was waiting for someone I guess their not coming” as she walked on the bus

“I didn’t ask for your life story now find a seat it’s going to be a long ride to New Orleans” 

Hope disregarded the rude comment and sat down and looked out the window feeling alone.

*

“Why isn’t she picking up the phone” Lizzie yelled in frustration as she paced around the library trying to avoid hitting the shelves.

Josie ran up to her and when Lizzie turned around to face her tears were falling from her face. “What’s going on Lizzie?” She asked

Lizzie pulled out the note in her back pocket and handed it to Josie and watched as she read it. Josie looked back at her sister and hugged her.

“It says she’s going home permanently where’s that?”

“New Orleans” Lizzie answered 

“We can probably catch up to her bus grab your keys.”

“Then what she wrote this note saying she was leaving how are we going to change her mind.” Lizzie asked 

“I don’t know but at least you will be able to say goodbye the way you were supposed to.”

“Okay meet me in the front of the school while I grab the keys and look where the bus is don’t they have trackers or something?” 

“Yes but there might be four busses working at one time.” Josie said 

“That means we will stop all four busses if we have too” Lizzie said determined running to her room to grab her car keys.

She slammed open her door and looked through every cabinet and couldn’t find them, she had an idea and tapped her pocket and the keys were sitting in there nice and snug. She forgot she went out earlier that day. She ran back outside and went to her car where Josie was already standing.

She opened the door and sat down wasting no time putting her seatbelt on and looking at her sister she said “where is the closest bus?”

“Four miles away” 

“Let’s go get our girl back.” 

Josie nodded smiling as Lizzie pulled out and drove off.

*

Hope thought about what was the real reason she left and she couldn’t find it. The only thing that came to her mind was that she felt used by everyone and no one gave anything back. She really hoped Lizzie would stop her because she is the only one she cares about in that school. 

As she thought about the blonde she realized what a huge mistake this was and decided at the next stop she would get off and go back to the school.

*

Josie and Lizzie checked three busses and Hope wasn’t on any of them they had one more chance and it was a few miles away. Lizzie drive like no one was on the road. They saw the bus light in the distance and Lizzie stepped on the gas and noticed the bus was already stopped. She drove in front of it and ran inside and the bus driver yelled at her but she didn’t care. She looked everywhere and no sight of Hope.

She slowly walked off the bus and as it drove off tears formed in her eyes. This was her last chance to stop a Hope and she failed. Or she thought when she noticed someone across the street at the other bus stop going back to mystic falls.

“Hope” Lizzie yelled

The girl picked up her head and It wasn’t her.

She walked to Josie when she heard someone calling her name “Lizzie” from right behind her

She turned around to see Hope sitting down on the bench smiling at her.

“You came for me”

“Of course I did Mikaelson” Lizzie said walking up to a Hope and with zero regret kissed her.

“I love you Lizzie”

“Promise me you will never leave again”

“I promise”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a one shot while I’m in in the hospital because I haven’t been able to update my other stories I’m sorry about that.


End file.
